Many people rely on motorized vehicles for transportation. A common problem associated with operating a motorized vehicle is fatigue, which is a leading cause of accidents worldwide. When an operator of a motorized vehicle becomes drowsy or otherwise impaired, dangerous results can occur.
Another problem faced by drivers of motorized vehicles is in regards to transporting perishable goods, such as food or drink. Some perishable goods require a controlled temperature while being transported in order to maintain premium quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method of keeping a driver awake and aware while also transporting perishable goods at a controlled temperature that overcomes the shortcomings stated above.